Grand Moments
by freakyanimegal
Summary: A dump for oneshots for my 'GrandKid' series I couldn't squeaze in there, hope you guys don't mind...n.n' Formerly 'Blue's View'. First Chap: Chala. Second: Lloyd. Third: Kratos and Cheresea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks, this is just a side-story to my Grandkid Story. From Chala's point of veiw. It's kind of **

**like I'm prying into my pessimistic side...**

**Disclaimer: One day I'll own my own book series, for now I just own the clothes on my back.**

...She reminds me of myself in a way. If anyone would hear me say that they would laugh, they

would say we're nothing alike. In reality, I see we're completely alike. She tries to change the world, she

tries to do something, she tries to make an enemy a friend. At one time I would have done that, but

there is a major difference between us. The difference is she didn't give up, she didn't give in to her

sorrows, my heart was soft, so I hardened it, my eyes sprouted tears, so I dammed them up. I watch

everything from the sidelines with a coldly realistic air. I know bad things happen, I know people you

care about are taken away, I know people you trust will betray you. That's life, that's reality, that's the

nature of the world, cold and cruel. But...that girl... she understands so much, yet she still finds hope.

How can she be so strong? Is it the way she looks at things? No... I can see it hurts her, beyond

that smile that everyone accepts her heart is wounded. The secrets of her grandfather, the pain of trying

to accept, yet wary of her own father, her eagerness to learn, but the fear of what it might bring. After

all, the brightest light contains the sharpest shadows. I wonder... does that mean the darkest night

contains the most beautiful light? The light is most beautiful in the dark, would that mean there is some

light in me?The person that they hate, that they write off as cold and unfeeling, could have something

inside of her that is warm and bright? Ugh, now I sound like her, but... she's destined for great things.

She's the hero of her story, while I am merely the person who looks on.

Then... am I a part of her story, or is she a part of mine? They say the people you meet help you

to grow, help you to learn and overcome what you fear. Will she help me grow? Have I helped her to?

Maybe what makes a story a story is because the simple fact it is yours. No one else sees it through

your eyes, no one else feels your emotions, or your pain. I know I'm hated, I know and I accept. ...I

heard her say once that you shape your own destiny, you write your own story. ...She's right... If I

want to be someone admired, I must merely make that choice. Being cold is easy, it must take true

courage to be kind. To find the hope in the world when all seems lost, to find the light in the dark...

She said it's a choice, not a trait that you're born with, but something you decide to do.

I will decide.

**This is the shortest thing I've ever written... Anyway, I just spilled my guts on life here, so **

**what do you think? Am I wrong/crazy?**


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**Well...I've developed this into a dump for oneshots from my GrandKid series I couldn't find an excuse to put in there... I **

**hope you don't mind me taking up more space...n.n'... Anyway, this one is kinda songficish. It takes place right after **

**Cheresea dubs her father 'Red' in 'GrandKid'... So yeah, enjoy...? n.n' Song is by Skillet.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Whispers in the Dark**

Cheresea slept silently in her guest-bed at the Wilder's mansion, amazingly still able to sleep after the hectic couple days

she had just had. You'd think one in her position would have some trouble sleeping...but then, she was... A cloaked figure

stood silently at her bedside, his colorless eyes half-closed as he sadly took in her sleeping form. She was his kid, no doubt

about it, he remembered her now, he remembered Colette, her mother...she had her eyes. Then of course...the man she

called 'grandfather'...that had to have been his own father, but even though he knew it he still couldn't draw up any

memories of the one called 'Kratos'... He sighed, it would come back to him in time...he knew it. For now, however...he would

just watch her until he was sure of how to tell her. Though as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew something was

going to go wrong...the strange sense that told him of such things was screaming it at him. He couldn't remember if he was

born with that sense or not, because he didn't remember being 'normal' fully...

"..."

'Red' she called him...heh, funny, seeing as that was his favorite color. She was sleeping so peacefully...and...when had he

lost her? He couldn't remember...he found her once, with that event with the dragon... The man grimaced at the thought, his

scar seeming to tinge at the memory. So...it had been long, too long, and he had not been there for her... Perhaps...it would

be okay if...

"...Well, why not..."

He stepped forward and slowly sat on the edge of her bed...then hesitantly, as if he was terrified to do so, lifted her into his

arms as if she were still a toddler. Lloyd smiled sadly as she continued to doze off in his embrace, taking in her face. Her

mother's nose, too, apparently...but something about her was definitely his. He gently feathered her hair, opening his mouth

now he knew she was fast asleep...

"...Despite the lies that I'm making," he started slowly, in a soothing tenor, "my love is yours for the taking...my love is, just

waiting, to turn your tears to roses."

He took a breath and continued, this time with more life in his singing as he was assured she would not wake to question

him about this.

"_I will be the one who's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to," _

He was going to take care of her from now on.

"_My love is, a burning, consuming fire..."_

No matter what.

"_No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll late the night with stars, you'll hear my whispers in the dark," _he sang .

He couldn't reveal himself yet, especially not with how he was...but he'd watch her and help her anyway, from the shadows

he was hiding in.

_"You feel so lonely and ragged, but you look so peaceful and placid, my love is just waiting, to cover you with crimson roses," _

The moonlight was still shining in through the window, illuminating her sleeping face as she subconsciously cuddled closer to

him. Lloyd's throat tightened and he took a breath to calm himself before holding her closer and continuing.

"_I will be the one that's gonna find you,"_

No matter how far she went, he'd be there for her now.

"_I will be the one that's gonna guide you,"_

Anything he could do to help her, he would, anything.

"_My love is, a burning, consuming fire."_

The girl mumbled something in her sleep.

"_No, you'll never be alone, when darkness falls you know I'm never far, you'll hear my whispers in the dark," _he tapered.

"_My whispers in the dark."_

"_Whispers in the dark._

"You'll hear me in the dark..." he trailed off.

--

"Hmm, hmm hm hm hm hm hm! Hm hm hm hm..."

Cheresea paused and listened to her father at work at the forge, he was smiling and humming to himself as he crafted

something in their shop of sorts. The girl inched closer to hear the melody her father was humming. Something about it

sounded familiar...but she was certain she hadn't heard it before, had she?

"Hm hm hm hm...whispers in the dark..." Lloyd mumbled.

"Wait.." Cheresea frowned.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned. "Oh! Hey, Cheresea! Is something wrong?"

"H-huh? Oh, nothing, Dad," she smiled, "I was just wondering what you were..."

"Doing?" he blinked.

"...Well...humming, more specifically."

"..."

"...What?" Cheresea frowned.

"...What about my humming?" he asked coolly.

"W-well, nothing...it just sounded a little familiar is all..." she flushed.

"...It did?" he raised an eyebrow. "...From where?"

"Well...I'm not really sure..." she frowned, "...nevermind, I must've just imagined it is all...er... I'll...go now..."

The girl walked off feeling a little embarrassed with her father watching after her. Later that night, however, Lloyd found

himself in his daughter's room. She was sleeping there, like a log, just like she always did... He chuckled a bit, she got that

from him, it was nice to know that now... Slowly the Eternal Swordsman checked over his shoulders and then walked in and

sat down on her bedside...

"Hey, Cheresea?"

She was fast asleep.

"..." he smiled, "...when darkness falls you know I'm never far, you'll hear my-"

"Whispers in the dark...," Cheresea murmured in her sleep.

"...Heh heh," Lloyd grinned, kissing her forehead, "and don't forget it."

**Short, yes, cheesy, yes, pointless, yes, cute and fun to write anyway? SI! n.n Sorry to burden the site with more of my **

**garbage but...eh, I thought it was cute...n.n' Lo siento, I'm sorry, gomen nasai...n.n'**

**Review?**


	3. Oyako: Kratos and Cheresea

**Woah...y'know, I was looking at my first chapter for GrandKid- my first TOS fanfiction, if I remember correctly...well, **

**one of my earliest ones at least. I looked at the chapter and I was like: O.o...WHAT...THE...HELL...IS...THIS!? I mean, **

**seriously! No wonder those people flamed me...it sucked...--' Therefore I feel the need to rewrite the first chapter, just **

**because looking back at it now I think I could've done so so SO Much better... Well, it's not exactly the first chapter it **

**just kinda stems from it...n.n' A little more in depth of what happened that night in which my infamous 'fanon' saga **

**takes place. (Thanks to Lyra whom dubbed it that. n.n)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"..."

Why did this happen?

"...No..."

Noishe whined mournfully, limping around the rubble as the protozoan's cuts stained it's white patches of fur. A little ways

away from him stood a tall, spiky haired man whom gazed onto the scene with unprecedented, indescribable horror. He had

come for this? He had finally left that damned comet of desolation, Derris-Kharlan to come home and see the grandchild he

had heard had been born, and this is what he found? The home where his son had lived...where his daughter-in-law and

newborn grandchild lived, in complete destruction. A pile of rubble, broken beams and smoking pieces of metal. Kratos

wanted to go search through it, but he knew already, he knew there was nothing left. His angelic senses could find no trace

of life at all in the waste, no heart-beat, no breathing, no body heat...nothing. That and the scorched hand sticking from the

rubble only confirmed his worst fears. They were gone. How...how he had no idea.

How could a fire, a simple fire, destroy people like Lloyd and Colette? It made no sense...it wasn't...possible, but here it was

in front of him... The Seraph staggered into the mess, unable to stop himself from shaking. This mana in the air...this

feeling...this was...a Nagithian-natured curse of some kind. But how? The only people who even knew about the place

anymore would be himself, Yuan and- no, Mithos was gone...yet still, it was definitely something that originated with the

Nagith as it's base. Then who? ...No, it couldn't be Nagas, she'd have no business with any but him, even then, she would

take Lloyd and his family hostage if she were to be using them against him, no way would she destroy them... It...didn't

make sense, but it didn't matter. They were gone, either way, they were gone. Gone. The angel lost the strength in his legs

and fell onto his knees, his eyes glazed over. He had had enough of this...enough...how many times did he have to lose

everything...? Why...?

WHY!?

"...Wuh..."

Kratos jolted upright, unsure if he heard the faint sound. Noishe barked, racing off in the direction in which the small

whimper originated. The man disbelieved his ears a moment before he heard it again. He raced after Noishe faster than any

could think possible. Then he saw it, the child, whimpering softly in the roots of a tree... A young baby, in a little green baby

outfit crying silently, tiny tufts of auburn hair and a certain blond chosen's nose giving away it's identity. Kratos' throat

tightened and he softly, as if the babe was more precious than life itself, picked up the child and cradled it. It began to cry,

snuggling closer against his chest. A little girl, a baby girl... Lloyd and Colette's daughter, his grandchild.

"...Shh...shhh..." he whispered softly.

Noishe stared.

"...Don't look at me like that," the Seraph hissed.

The baby whimpered louder, Kratos rocking her gently.

"Shhh...shh...first aid..."

The little cuts and mild burns that the infant had suffered healed up, the child's whimpering ceasing somewhat. It was a

miracle...how did she get out of the blast...? With only minor injuries? It didn't make sense...but then, it didn't matter and he

really couldn't care less. She was alive! One member of his family was still alive... His heart panged with the fresh wound of

knowing he had lost his son, either way, he had lost his son...but for now...the child needed him.

"G-ge-!" the baby hiccuped, sniffling.

"...It's all right..." he choked, trying to convince himself as well as the child, "...I...I've got you, it'll be all right..."

He held the girl close and she nuzzled up against him, clinging to him.

"I'll never let anything happen to you..." he whispered.

However, he didn't count on anything happening to him...

"WWWAAAAAHHH!"

Noishe whined, huddling in the corner covering his huge ears with his paws as a certain flustered Seraph attempted to calm

down a screaming infant.

"Shhh! Shh, calm down, please calm down-"

The baby wailed louder, the angel clutching his ears as the little girl almost broke the sound barrier with her crying. Kratos

twitched, why wouldn't she stop crying!? She was just a baby, yes, but-! But it had been two days already! She'd been

crying for hours! The swordsman tried to give the infant her bottle, the child refusing to accept it as she cried.

"Please, please drink..." Kratos begged, exhausted for what felt like the first time in centuries, "please go to

sleep...please..."

Noishe watched with mixed hope and amusement, while he too was begging the infant to stop crying, it was enjoyable to

see his old friend pleading with a baby.

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT KID UP!!" a voice cried.

"Grr..." Kratos twitched.

They had been in a hotel in Asgard for the past few days until Kratos could figure out where would be appropriate to move.

However, the other guests were getting fed up with little Cheresea's crying...

"FOR THE LOVE OF MANA! SHUT IT UP!!"

"STUPID BRAT!"

Now, Kratos could go without sleep fine, he had endured nights upon nights awake, tormented by memories or watching for

enemies, he had gone through war and pain and strife and torture. However, a child crying nonstop coupled with what had

just happened had pushed even the stoic man to his limits. Kratos opened the door and stuck his head into the hallway.

"CALL HER A BRAT AGAIN AND I'LL GUT YOU ALIVE, GOT IT!?"

"OH YEAH!?"

A man stepped out from a room a few doors down, growling. Now see, if Kratos wasn't Kratos he would've probably

smacked himself. The man in question was at least seven feet tall and looked about as muscled as Vidarr, that and he

appeared to be drunk as well as agitated. The Seraph twitched as the troll-like man stomped up to him, standing right in

front of him to lord his extra ten inches over our unfortunate angel.

"Gut me alive, eh!?" he growled down.

Kratos sighed.

"Look...I apologize for shouting, I don't want any trouble. I merely-"

"Well ya got trouble, pussy!!"

Cheresea cried louder.

"Look, please, my g- daughter, is just tired...could you please not shout-?"

"Oooooh, soooorry! Goddess forbid I make it cry LOUDER!"

"...Stop calling her, 'it'," Kratos glared.

"Oh, scary glare! Why don't you add some bite to your bark, shortie?!"

Kratos knew of course he was actually taller than most, but this wasn't the best time to point out height differences were

from various points of view.

"Sir-"

Cheresea wailed louder.

"GAH! SHUT IT UP-!"

It was then that the drunk made a critical mistake.

He stepped for the room.

BAM!

"OW-!"

"I'd suggest you go back to your room and be silent unless you wish to have a rather...unpleasant, experience..."

The Seraph glared as the man (whom was now on the floor) scampered off and dashed back to his room, yelling something

about 'crazy spikeheads'. Kratos sighed, rubbing his forehead as he walked back into the room and closed the door. He

blinked a moment, realizing something strange. Silence. He dashed over to the cradle to find the little Cheresea snoozing

quietly, having finally cried herself to sleep. The mercenary gave a sigh of relief, plopping down into the chair he had placed

beside her crib. Thank the spirits! He was wondering if she'd ever stop-

"G- waaah-!"

Oh no, not again.

"No-! Shhh...shhhhhh..."

The baby was waking up, whimpering softly.

"Please don't cry...shhh..."

Slowly the man picked up the child and held her in his arms, gently rocking the infant as he hummed an ancient lullaby he

himself had heard in his childhood.

"Ney tse nah kraw yos zet ser," he sang softly.

The baby's cries hushed a little bit, her little fingers grasping on his pinky. Kratos continued his lullaby as he began to pace

the room while continuing his task of lulling the child back to sleep. After a minute or two the babe was sound asleep once

more, the Seraph sighing in relief.

"..."

What was he going to do? He could contact the others, yes, but...after what happened... If Nagas was involved somehow,

it'd be best to keep her away from anything and everything... He clutched the child a little tighter. Never. He'd never let this

child suffer like he had made her father suffer, it was...all he could do. Kratos looked at the babe's sleeping face and a weary

smile overtook him as he held her closer. Behind all the pain of losing his son once more, he still couldn't squealch the foreign

joy that his grandchild was alive and well, and that she was in his arms.

"..." he smiled warmly after simply listening to the babe's heartbeat.

If her parents were gone, he'd love her for them. He wasn't the most expressive, he knew that, but...he would cherish this

child, even if no one would ever know. Noishe whined, his tail wagging slowly at the sight.

"...What do you think she'll look like? Her mother or Lloyd?" he asked.

Noishe replied with a whine.

"...Then, she might even look something like Anna..." he laughed softly, "..."

Kratos sat down once more and held little Cheresea in his arms, just looking at her.

"...Let's just hope she doesn't take after me," he chuckled sadly.

Kratos brought his finger down to stroke her little fingers...and she grasped onto his index. The Seraph gave a short gasp

before smiling once more.

"Sleep well, little one..."

**n.n AW! I LOVE OYAKO FLUFF! ...But you knew that. n.n' Review?**


	4. SandCastles

**... I was in the mood, that's all. (shifty eyes)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mithos Yggdrasill was not pleased.

Of course, being who and what he was he had often been displeased, usually with underlings, subordinates, rebels,

Renegades and a certain red-clad idiot destroying his plans for resurrecting his sister. Not even mentioning several ranches

blown up by his now best-friends elder sister... However, this was a new kind of displeasure, even to the ancient blond

maniac himself. It was protective, paternal displeasure. Sari had been playing on the beach, minding her own business

when a group of young female tourists began muttering about her, pointing at the braid and the little 'cutesy' skirt that

was built in to her bathing suit. Sari had noticed them, of course, but the brunette was doing her best to ignore them as

she sculpted a little sandcastle from the dark silt near the water, one that was highly reminiscent of the now non-existent

castle of Sylvarant as a matter of fact. Mithos glared one of the worst 'I am villain' glares he had used since battling Lloyd,

his blue eyes locked on on the group of gossiping girls whom were now making fun of Sari's sandals, which had kitties on

them.

"Aw, aren't they CUTE?" one laughed, openly mocking her now. "You gonna go pway wid the other babies?"

"Ahhahaahahha! Yeah! My little sister doesn't even wear stuff like that!"

Sari's face fell and she continued her sculpture, ignoring them. She was used to jeers like that, she was used to ignoring

people that were trying to make you cry. Mithos, however, was resisting the urge to blow them to Derris-Kharlan and back,

his fingers biting into his forearms.

"And that skirt! Geez! You think you're a ballerina or something?"

"Hahahah! Yeah! Dance around for us, prima donna!"

Sari still ignored them. However, as with all bullies, they disliked being ignored by their prey.

"Hey!" one walked over to her. "LISTEN to us!"

Sari ignored her.

"Grr...!"

The older girl smashed the castle with her foot, sending sand flying into Sari's face and she shook her head attempting to

clear out the sand. Mithos had gotten to his feet at this point, but stopped when Sari looked up.

"..gize..." she muttered.

"What?"

"...I said..." Sari spoke up, "apologize."

"Wha...? HAH! Yeah right!" the girl laughed. "Why should I, princess?"

Sari didn't answer, but merely held the older girl in a glare inherited from a dictator.

"...I...s...stop looking at me like that-"

"I asked you to apologize," she hissed, "now please, do so."

"...N-no way! You little br-!"

The girl's hand drew back to smack Sari, of course, before she could lay a skin cell on the fel-elf her wrist was in the grip of

a very very annoyed Mithos Yggdrasill. The girl went to snap at him but cut off at the angel's face.

"Now what..." he hissed, "do you think you're doing...?"

The girl lost all color in her face.

"D-daddy!" Sari cried. "St-stop!"

Mithos glanced at his daughter, who had a desperate pleading look on her face.

"...Get out of here," Mithos said simply, releasing the girl.

She hesitated a minute before racing off the beach, her friends following.

"...I can incinerate them, you know," Mithos said offhandedly.

"Daddy..." Sari scoffed.

"No really, there won't even be dust left, no one will know,"

"Daddy..." the girl glared.

"They won't feel a thing, it'll be over in an instant,"

Sari crossed her arms and glared at her father, the ancient blond sighing.

"All right all right..."

"..It's ruined..." Sari mumbled, looking at what was her sandcastle.

"..."

Mithos sat down on the sand across from her.

"Well...I'm sure we can fix it..." he smiled weakly.

"...Hee," Sari smiled, "sure!"

"You were making Fathofil," Mithos said.

"Huh?" Sari stared.

"That's the name of the castle in Sylvarant...or, was," he muttered.

"Well...um..."

"...I didn't like that place," Mithos muttered.

"...Oh...um...maybe we could make Meltokio's?" Sari suggested.

"Wha-? No, it's all right, if you want to make-"

"Nah, let's make Meltokio!" she chirped. "That one looks nicer anyway..."

"...All right," he smiled. "I'll make a tower here..."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Mithos looked at her.

"...I am proud of you, you know."

"Wha-? Proud? Sari, are you sick?" Mithos frowned.

What on earth could possibly make the young girl proud of HIM? After all he'd done, after all the nightmares the girl was

subjected to because of him. What could she possibly be proud of...?

"No, Daddy...I proud you've changed," she smiled, "that you've decided to try to be a good person, like you used to be...

I...I know it's really hard for you and all...so...I'm thankful."

"...You never have to be grateful to me," Mithos said, "...ever."

"But-"

"Sari..." Mithos sighed and shook his head, "look, let's not talk about this."

"..."  
"...So," he smiled, "should we get started, or what?"

"...Okay," Sari smiled.

The girl and her father began to construct the castle. Sari watched her father and smiled to herself. He had done so many

bad things, she knew that better than anyone, but...the fact he realized that and still managed to live on...for her sake,

made her happier than anyone on the planet. He...still hadn't gotten over it, and he probably never would...but...she'd still

care about him no matter what happened...

"...Are you sure I can't blast them?" Mithos said again, looking where the girls had left.

"NO Daddy,"

"Aw...you're no fun..."

**Short, yes, but...I dunno, I just wanted it in there...n.n'**

**Review...?**


	5. Castagniers

**COUGH...I know no one will read this chapter for this but...**

**MAJOR SPOILERS! MAJOR SPOILERS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE PLOT OF TOS2 TO TOTALLY **

**BE RUINED FOR YOUR GAMING EXPERIENCE!**

**...There, we done? Okay.. Cough...this chapter involves Emil, Marta, Richter, Brute, and my poor f'ed up little oc that is **

**Salith. It's obviously after Knight of Ratatosk, though all the endings sucked in my opinion, so here's my version of **

**what happened... I kinda blended the normal and good endings. Emil came to terms with what he is and can control **

**his...'other' side if you wish to call it that, but Richter lives. Because even if he is an obvious Kratos rip-**

**off/replacement, come on...he wasn't that bad. So...if I didn't scare you off with the blaring spoiler alarm, please **

**enjoy...? n.n'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"U-um...Emil..."

"What? What is it Marta?"

The now seventeen year old tawny-haired girl fidgeted nervously as Emil's green eyes examined her. She looked troubled

by something, obviously, as she was nervously twiddling her fingers together and she refused to look him in the eyes. The

blue-clad warrior began to feel uneasy...

"Um...Emil...we...let's go for a walk, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Oh...okay..."

The couple made their way into the streets of Luin, Marta still refusing to look at him. They'd been dating steadily for a few

months over a year now, and in all honesty the only reason they hadn't gotten married is because they were still under-

age. His 'Uncle' Alba had pitched in to help Marta and her father find a place to live in the city as a way of attempting to get

along with Emil, and it was greatly appreciated, of course... As they passed the statue of Sheena, Marta stopped.

"What? What is it?" Emil asked.

"Um...Emil...y'know... Sheena and Zelos' kid was cute," she said slowly, "...Right?"

"Huh? Um...yeah, I thought so too," Emil nodded.

"And little Chala...she's a cute baby, don't you think?"

"Er...yes..." Emil trailed.

Silence.

"Gee...I wonder how long until Colette and Lloyd have one..." Emil said, trying to fill the void.

"Y-yeah..." Marta fidgeted, "um...what do you think about that?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Um...about...babies," Marta asked, "I mean...about...being parents and stuff."

Emil froze.

"...W-why...?"

"Oh? N-no reason!" she laughed. "I just...was wondering is all...and stuff..."

"...Marta..." Emil's tone changed, "...are you...trying to tell me something?"

"Er...well, that is..." she bit her lip, "...n-no, of course not."

"Marta...?"

"H-how would you...take it, if you...became a father?" Marta flushed bright red, looking away.

"W-what?! F-father?! Me?! W-why!?" Emil gasped, terror in his voice.

"...I um...think I might be...I'm late," she said.

This, of course, had brought many great men to their knees. Zelos, for example, burst out into screams and Sheena

eventually had to pyre seal him to make him calm down, Yuan the mighty Renegade Leader went into a catatonic state that

Raine slapped him out of, Kratos Aurion himself, the stoic, cold, ex-Seraph and embodiment of the Lestuk leader of the

Nagithians (Though that was not knowledge known to more than the Aurion himself, Yuan, an elf and a certain formerly

psychotic blond dictator who was currently in hiding) had almost passed out on the spot when the brunette escapee which

was Anna told him Lloyd was to exist. Emil Castagnier was no exception, even though technically he was not a man

yet...and technically he wasn't even a real human, elven, or half-elven being, but regardless...

"L-late-!? Late?! What do you mean 'late'!?" he cried.

"...I'm two weeks overdue..." Marta flushed.

"...W-wait...you mean..."

There was a silence.

"We need to talk about this someplace else," Emil said, looking around frantically.

"Y-yeah... Dad's not home, let's go there,"

The two now very anxious teens made their way to the Lauldi home, Marta looked around a bit before confirming her father

was not present. Then she sighed and turned to face Emil.

"...I'm pregnant, Emil," she said.

It was then that the mighty Ratatosk fell to his knees.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" he cried.

"E-emil, I- I'm- we-...this wasn't JUST my fault you know-!!"

"You pressured me into it!" Emil said, his face bright red. "I- I said we should wait until we got married but you-!"

"You're the one with the-!"

"MARTA! You said you were on the pill!"

"You said you were using protection!"

"AGH!" they both cried.

"...Okay...okay...what if...what if you're just late?" Emil asked.

"Then...then yeah, but what if I'm...not?" Marta said.

Silence fell.

"...What am I going to do...?" Marta whispered. "I can't support a kid! I can't be a Mom yet! I'll be a horrible parent! What

will I do for daycare and stuff?! I'll have to get a job, I'll-"

"W-wait, you're talking like it's just YOUR problem-"

"W-well..." Marta trailed.

"...What? Did you think I...?" Emil stared.

"...Well...no, but-"

"Marta," Emil took her hand, slowly looking her in the eyes "I...I'm scared about this, really I am, but...if...if you

are...pregnant. I...I won't let you go through it alone. ...I...I..."

"Emil..." Marta whispered, disbelief in her eyes.

"...I love you Marta, you know that," Emil said, "...and I've been prepared to spend the rest of my existence with you for a

long time, you know that... If...you're- ...we're, going to have a kid..."

The looked at each other again and blushed bright red, looking down at Marta's middle before back up to lock eyes, their

flesh turning a shade of scarlet that rivaled Lloyd's dwarvish outfit.

"..." Emil took her hand in both his, "...I'll be there to father it."

"E-"

"Let's get married," he said.

"E...emil! Really!?" her eyes teared with joy.

"Yeah...we'll need to right away, before you start...showing,"

"...What if I am just late?"

"...Then we'll just get married earlier than planned," he smiled.

"...Oh Emil!"

Then the door opened.

"...What are you doing here?"

"D-dad-!!" Marta cried.

Emil felt the color drain from his face as the large, bald, rather intimidating man that was Marta's father entered.

"B-brute-" Emil stammered.

"...Um...Daddy?" Marta trailed. "...I...um...we...um..."

Brute Lauldi was later hospitalized for stroke.

* * *

"Oh I am SO happy for you two!!" Colette cried.

"A little early, but we've known you two are made for each other," Sheena smiled, adjusting Marta's veil.

"Yes...it is a...happy occasion," Presea smiled.

"It's all so sweet, isn't it?" Raine smiled.

The baby Chala gurgled, the half-elven mother smiling as she rocked her child in her arms. Marta looked at Raine a minute,

looked at her cradling her baby and looking at her as if she was the most important thing in existence... She'd be holding a

baby soon, would she be able to smile like that...?

"I'm so glad you made me the maid of honor! I'm...honored!" Colette laughed.

"I wonder if Emil's getting a beat down from the guys?" Sheena wondered.

Meanwhile...

"Dude, why are you getting married?!" Zelos cried. "Do you realize you're sentencing yourself to a fate worse than death!?

I mean, you haven't even toyed around yet! All who wed become gutless dweebs with no hope of recovering their

manliness because of their wives!"

"You're married," Lloyd pointed out.

"So are you!" Zelos scoffed.

"I still don't know why I came to this..." Yuan muttered.

"Because Raine made you?" Genis said.

Yuan glared at his- bizarrely, brother-in-law.

"Hm...his collar is a little crooked," Regal observed.

"Huh? Oh-" Emil went to correct it.

"Hold still,"

"R-richter-!" Emil flushed.

The half-elven red-head adjusted the collar and examined his young friend a moment more before nodding.

"There, you look presentable," he said.

"T-thank you..." Emil muttered.

"Really, you're just children," Richter stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "why the rush?"

"Oh come on, it's not like you can argue they love each other after all that," Zelos nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't nudge me," Richter said stiffly.

"Hm...he reminds me of SOMEONE..." Genis looked at Yuan.

"Be quiet,"

"Know what else I don't get?" Zelos asked.

Lloyd was about to say something along the lines of 'we don't really care'-

"Why, Emil, did you make HIM best man!?" he pointed at Richter again.

"...Because...well, he is?"

"...Heh," Richter smiled softly, pushing up his glasses again.

"Though...it is really weird you getting hitched this early and stuff..." Lloyd trailed. "I thought it was illegal...?"

"It's legal with parental consent," Regal pointed out.

"True, but Brute really is okay with letting Emil marry his daughter?"

"Well, it's weird how stuff like that happens, huh?" Genis shrugged

"Oh well..." Lloyd grinned, "it's still a really happy occasion, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Emil flushed brightly.

He felt guilty for not telling anyone the REASON they were getting married... Marta was too embarrassed (will, he was), so

they figured they could say it was an early birth when the little child was born into the world... That way no one had to

know, though Brute already did... Emil looked at Richter from the side, at the man he had come to look up to despite all that

had happened... He was going to tell Richter, about the baby...but he had a reason because of it... Richter Abend was

going to be his child's godfather. He'd have no one else.

"WAAAAH!"

"AGH!"

Zelos jumped about a foot and raced over to the baby carrier his young son had been sleeping in.

"Shhhh-! Shh, little buddy! It's okay! Daddy's here-!"

Trethe cried louder.

"Gah-!" Zelos scooped him up, rocking the babe. "Shhh...shh! It's okay! Shhhh!!"

The rest of the males stared at him.

"Oh you all shut up!" Zelos scoffed.

This of course, made Trethe cry louder and his father attempt to calm him more desperately.

"Heh heh...it's kinda funny seeing him like that," Lloyd laughed.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Genis smirked.

Zelos sent them all a death-glare as Emil watched the baby Trethe trying while not to whimper. A baby? He was going to

have to deal with a baby like that too? He was going to have to fret like Zelos...?

"Hey, it's time," Genis said.

"O-oh?" Emil blushed.

"Yeah! You go out there and be her man!" Zelos laughed.

"You'll be fine," Lloyd smiled.

"...Don't be afraid," Richter said.

Emil smiled, because he was terrified.

* * *

A few months later, Emil was seeing something that terrified him even more. Marta was in labor, yelling and screaming as

she cut off the circulation from his hand, almost causing him to yipe in pain as well. Outside in the waiting room, one half-

elven male smirked slightly at the obvious panic his young friend was going through. Richter sighed and pushed his glasses

up on his face, trying to decide whether or not to comfort Brute, who looked a bit uneasy as a result of his daughter

screaming that she was going to gut Emil alive. Alba and Furol sat on the other side of the room, being Emil's 'Uncle' and

'Aunt'... Other than the four of them, however, the place was empty. Emil and Marta hadn't seen Lloyd or the others for

months now. They kept in touch, but lately things had been complicated for all of them. Sheena and Zelos were busy with

little Trethe, Yuan and Raine with Chala, now Colette was four months pregnant as well...Lloyd wouldn't leave her side.

Genis, Presea and Regal had paid them visits in the past, but Emil and Marta had kept Marta's increasing girth from sight

out of embarrassment for the both of them, so in the end, the babe remained a secret to only family and the former Sybak

researcher.

"...It's going to be a boy," Richter said, trying to fill the silence outside the screams.

"...Yeah," Alba said.

"...Do you think it will take after him or her?"

"Hopefully her," Brute stated.

"...Right,"

More silence- then, something startling...actual silence. Everyone jolted, seeing as the screams had stopped. A minute later

a nurse walked out with a somewhat tired smile on her face.

"The baby's arrived,"

Then the poor woman was almost plowed over as the four of them entered.

"Hfff...hff..."

Marta smiled up at them weakly, holding the little blond bundle in her arms as Emil smiled as if he was the happiest man in

the world. Brute smiled at the sight of his grandson as Emil's Aunt and Uncle voiced their approval and pride of the little

babe the couple had delivered.

"...He looks like you," Richter stated, looking at Emil.

"...Y-yeah..."

"...Heh," he smirked, "as long as he isn't a total wuss like you, there's hope."

"Hey..."

"...Emil, hold him," Marta said.

"W-what? What if I drop him-!?"

"Then your reflexes are horrible," Richter stated.

"I'll gut you if you drop my grandson," Brute threatened.

"Oh Dad!" Marta scoffed. "Here...take him."

Emil slowly took the babe in his arms, gaping down at the child in wonder.

"...What's his name?" Richter asked.

"Salith," Marta smiled.

"Salith..."

"Salith Richter Castagnier," Emil smiled.

"...Well..." Richter coughed, wiping his glasses on his shirt before putting them back on, "that's a rather...odd name."

"Aw, I think he's embarrassed," Marta said weakly.

"Hah," the half-elf snorted.

"...Hey...can you leave us alone a minute?" Emil asked slowly.

"Huh?" Marta stared at her spouse.

"Just Marta, Salith and I, I mean..."

"But Dad hasn't gotten to hold him!"

"I- I know but..." he stammered, "please, just a minute..."

"...All right," Richter nodded, turning and leaving.

Emil's Aunt and Uncle fidgeted a minute before following him, Brute was more stubborn, but a pleading look from his

daughter managed to coerce him into leaving... Marta turned to Emil.

"Emil, what's wrong? Why did-?"

"Marta..." Emil whispered, looking at the sleeping babe, "...is...is this...okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Marta frowned.

"...Is it all right that...that he's here?" the blond said, his eyes on his son.

"W-what? What are you talking about?" his wife asked, looking concerned now.

"I...I'm not saying I don't want him! I do! I love you, and him! It's just..." Emil fidgeted, "...with...what I am...is it okay that

I've...had a child?"

"...So that's what this is about," Marta frowned.

"I- I mean-"

"Emil, you have just as much right as anyone else to have a kid,"

"W-well..." Emil fidgeted, "I mean...having kids is something...normal people do. Something...things like me never-"

"Don't you dare call yourself a 'thing' again!" Marta cried.

"B-but I-"

"You're a person!" she said. "It doesn't matter what you are! You're alive! You think and you feel and...and you love!

Salith...our son...your son, it doesn't matter what his parents are...he's going to grow up a normal little boy, he's going to

have a normal life."

"...What if he doesn't?" Emil asked. "What if...he's...odd?"

"So what if he's-?!"

"I AM Ratatosk, Marta!" he cried. "You know that! Things like me do NOT fall in love, they do NOT get married, they do NOT

have children, Marta! What- what if he- what if he's hurt because of something I am?! What if he...'inherits' something?!

What if someone finds out?!"

"..." Marta stared.

"...W...why are you staring all of a sudden-?"

"Salith..." she whispered.

"What-? ..."

Emil's eyes widened as he looked down at his son. The little boy was doing something quite extraordinary for a newborn to

do... His green eyes, the same shade as his father's, were looking up at him as the baby's hand reached out for his father's

nose. Emil looked at the baby and his jaw fell slack, his mind drawing a blank, forgetting why it was he had been so

upset...

"...Salith..." he whispered.

Slowly he lowered his face, the baby's hand making contact with his nose. Then, like a sound from heaven itself, the babe

laughed, it's green eyes shining. Needless to say, inwardly Emil turned to mush.

"..." a weak smile cracked his lips.

"...I think he'll be fine," Marta smiled.

"Y-yeah..." Emil smiled widely, "...heh...H-hi there Salith... I'm Daddy..."

"Heh heh," Marta grinned.

Okay...so...maybe it was all right. Maybe the child would be a normal human...

And maybe cats would bark.

* * *

So it was over fifteen years later, Emil found himself with a blond-look-alike following him, his face downcast. Due to what

Zelos and Sheena said, Salith had...done some 'interesting' things...

"...It's okay," he said to his son for the millionth time.

"B-but I..." the boy frowned.

"Look...I...nothing I say is going to make it better, I know, but-"

"Dad..."

"Yes?"

Salith looked at him, his green eyes the same vibrant shade as when he was born.

"...What am I?"

"...What do you mean-?"

"You're Ratatosk, Dad...so..." he fidgeted, "...what am I?"

"...You're Salith Richter Castagnier," Emil said, "you're my son, and a good boy."

"...But-"

"There you two are,"

"Ri-?"

"Uncle Richter!" Salith cried, his expression brightening dramatically.

"Heh," the half-elf smirked, "glad to see you're safe..."

Salith hugged the half-elf before he could protest.

"I missed you, Uncle Richter! Even though I really didn't remember you until a little while ago..."

"...What?"

"...He had some memory problems," Emil said.

Richter stopped a minute, looking at the blond hugging him.

"...Ah, I see,"

"Huh?" Salith let him go.

"...Are you well?" Richter asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"...It doesn't matter what you are,"

"Huh?"

"Look..." Richter stated, "...As a half-elf, I know what it's like to think you're...not right, to think you're a monster...that

you're unorthodox, that you're a creature that doesn't deserve to live..."

"...R-" Emil started.

"I heard you two, forgive me," he nodded, "...your father asks himself what he is all the time. Is he a monster to you?"

"W-what? Of course not!" Salith stated.

"So what makes you think you are? You're different, not bad, that's it,"

"...Richter..." Emil trailed.

"All right, I said what I needed to say so let's get you two back with Marta before she guts me for taking so long finding the

two of you," he coughed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"...Hee," Salith smiled.

Richter started off.

"Uncle Richter?" Salith said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"...Thanks," he smiled.

"Yeah...thanks," Emil smiled as well.

"...Gah..." he shook his head, "damn you two look too much like Astel..."

"..Sorry..." Emil's face fell again.

"W-wait! Damn it all, do you want me to give a corny speech again!?"

"No, I'm fine," Emil laughed.

"Yeah," Salith grinned.

"..How did I end up friends with these two..?" he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"...Salith," Emil said to his son.

"Yes, Dad?"

"...You'll be fine," he smiled.

Throughout all that had happened...he still could believe that.

**Yes, I know I probably screwed up a multitude of facts. I just know what wikipedia and youtube shows me, I **

**apologize. The plotbunnies were just ravaging my brain so I had to...--' Though I so called it about Emil. I saw that **

**scene in Japanese and was like: 'OMG! HE'S RATATOSK!' ...whaddya know, I was right. n.n' At least, unless wikipedia **

**is lying to me...this isn't necessarily canon to my series, just to let you know...I just wanted to write it. n.n'**

**Review?**


End file.
